


He is my comfort and my sorrows

by Elemaih



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sickfic, iwaoi - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemaih/pseuds/Elemaih
Summary: Oikawa always knew he wouldn’t end up with the person he wanted to be with he just didn’t picture being ripped away from them in such a crewl way
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Bye bye iwa-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is my first public fanfic but don’t be to harsh on my anywho there will be some timeskip spoilers and also if you don’t ship any of the side ships I put I. This story that’s fine just don’t make it some big issue

Oikawa's thoughts/POV~ I see creaks of sunlight sneak through my eyelids I don't wanna wake up yet though it's such pure bliss to feel the warm sunlight on your eyelids and the one you love the small breaths huffing right next to you and I feel iwa-chans finger in my hair per usual he has always fallen asleep by playing in my hair it so cute I can here a small groan as iwa starts to move behind me my heart starts to beat a little fast as I prepare myself to hear that luscious morning voice "mhm tooru...you up" I groan softly in reply to his deep morning voice "hhhm you know I don't know how you do it" my voice squeaks alittle in that sentence I hope he didn't notice "mhm do what" (oh idk sound like corpse in the morning but I sound like Mickey Mouse honestly really jealous) "oh I don't know iwa-chan maybe I just thought that it would be Impossible this time for you to push me 100,ooo miles away from you in this bed" yeah what I really meant by "right next to me" is I'm almost off the edge of the bed and he is right in the middle of the bed "tooru your being dramatic you're not even near the edge" "ooh really now cause if a I roll over-aHh" right in the middle of my sentence iwa kicked me righ off the bed and started laughing "heyyy!!! That hurt stop laughing" oikawa started to giggle a little to but the giggle came to a halt when iwa got up to help oikawa up "you okay" "yeah I'm fine I'm just may have been a little dramatic" "haha so the grand king finally admits he is dramatic" "oh shut your trap we have to get ready for graduation" " awh man I can't believe we are Graduating high school" "well iwa today is probably the last day we will see each other before parting ways *huff*" "yeah that kinda sucks but I got an idea for our last day together" "and what would that be iwa-chan" "remember that bucket list we made when we were kids and put in a time capsule" "yeah..." "Well I think it's finally time we open it" " um sure" "you seem hesitant is there something wrong" "no not at all let's get dress for graduation iwa-chan!" Oikawa plans to confess today but will this mess up his plans in some way is his true concern. TIMESKIP:after graduation and the after party. "So I guess it's time to dig up the old thing" "yeah I guess so iwa-chan hopefully we we didn't write down any to wild"(after digging for. The time capsule and open it) "okay let see what it says" oikawa said in a clam yet a little on edge voice "well um first on the list is "go to a big party", and I guess we kinda did that with the graduation celebration um next is "drink that cab q07drink mommy said is not for kids" and last is "get married" well I guess we will be drinking alcohol for the first time today" "well that's not as bad as I thought it was gonna be iwa-chan but is guess we're gonna have to sneak into my dads liquor cabinet" "well we better hurry before it's starting to get late and I have to get up early to pack tomorrow"  
Time skip  
(A/n: they both are really 🥴 drunk).   
Iwa: oikawa you know when we were 5 and you fell from that tree I force you to climb  
Oikawa: yeah~ you said that if I didn't climb it I would be a wussy and that I wouldn't date anyone in the future cause they would all think I’m weak  
Iwa:haha sometimes I wonder why you did it though I mean you had plenty of little girlfriends back then and you were always boasting about how hot you were gonna be in the future why did you even believe me with all those factors playing in on your life I know you not that dumb  
Oikawa: iwa-chan!! Of course I wasn't dumb but the thing was I wasn't scared of the fact that nobody would wanna date me in the future,hell I only wanted one person by my side anyways I was just afraid that the person I wanted by my side would think of me of weak  
Iwa:(huh? Oikawa never mentioned any girl he specifically wanted by his side before is has he been keeping something from me and why does the thought of him doing something like that send a ache through my chest) really who is the girl you wanted?  
Oikawa:iwazumi who said it was a girl  
Iwa: well I just thought- wait is it not a girl  
Oikawa:no he's a boy  
Iwa: wait so your like gay  
Oikawa:no I'm not "like gay" I think I'm like pansexual I mean I really don't care about gender or how you look  
Iwa: that's nice to know so.. who is the boy  
Oikawa: iwa-chan you really are oblivious aren't you  
Iwa: huh, maybe I am and I will countinue being so until you tell me who it is  
Oikawa:well I mean I could just tell you-but what fun would that be how about when your off at college I send you mini hints of who it is hmm.  
Iwa: aslong as I get to know who it is fine with me...  
future oikawa: the ways I wish I could go back in time to relive that moment now here laying in a hospital bed I wish those whispers of the past would keep me alive


	2. Bye iwa I will miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to the things that have always been around can be Hard but saying hello to the new thing can remind you that it’s because if the past the your here and happier now than before

(A/n yes this will be a the continuation of the flash back from the last chapter)  
Oikawa: why do you wanna know so bad though And what would you do if it was you  
Iwa:well I mean your my best friend I guess and I wanna support you and I need to make sure who ever this guy is isn't a jerk face and I guess if it was me I would.......  
Oikawa: you wouldn't know what t—  
Iwa: I guess I would **** *** ******* *** *** *** ***** ******************************************************************************************************************** ya'know  
(A/n no you nastys iwa did not say anything inappropriate but you will find out what he said soon)  
Oikawa: well those are refreshing thoughts to hear from you  
Iwa:huh wdym  
Oikawa: well all the word that flow from your mouth when we're out and about are never truly Vulnerable but all the thoughts and words I'm hearing from you tonight are like something cut your soul open and let you vulnerability flow out of you like gushing blood  
Iwa: that a vulgar way to imagine it but I guess I see what you mean  
A calming quietness came about it was sweet and nice iwa pulled oikawa in his lap and wrapped his arms around him  
Iwa: your so pretty I hope I remember how you look when I'm looking at your grave  
Oikawa: huh what if you die first huh?  
Iwa: I won't  
Oikawa: fine bet if I die first you have to find a nice girl to help you cope with the loss of perfect old me  
Iwa: and if I die first you have to write a wattpad fanfic about me  
Oikawa: fine deal  
The quiet grew back among them  
Oikawa: you know it's you , you don't have to play dumb if you know why don't we just date already  
Iwa: cause We're both leaving tomorrow and we both know we can't do the long distance thing we can't hurt ourselves by missing each other and being constantly reminded that we aren't in each other's arms I just can't do that I won't let us hurt ourselves like that I will never let you hurt yourself like that I won't allow it  
Oikawa: okay fair but promise me when I become a pro volleyball player and you become a a athletic trainer we will meet again okay  
Iwa: fine but you have to make me a promise in return  
Oikawa: and that would be ?  
Iwa: you have to stay a virgin just like me until we meet again  
Oikawa: huh? Why  
Iwa:what's the point of swiping our cards with people we don't really love  
Oikawa: what if I fall in love with someone else  
Iwa: can either of us physically do that  
Oikawa: if I am being honest no so honestly I guess I don't really have a problem with staying a virgin  
Iwa: so deal  
Oikawa: deal iwa-chan  
Iwa:I know the world is harsh but you impact on the world and me make it bare able remember that okay remember that you matter okay!!  
Oikawa: iwa I would never imagine you would be this romantic when your drunk but I like it  
Iwa: hush shittykawa before anymore of your stupid words ruin the moment completely  
~(ahh as some would say drunken words are sober thoughts the morning sorrows may no be as pleasant as the night comforts but it will sure be a reality check hopefully a nights promise is a forever promise or at least that's what anyone would hope for)  
TIMESKIP  
Iwa POV~  
I a wake up with pounding head ache and a warm body right under me and of course it's oikawa he is so gorgeous and perfect but then again he is not mine so pretty and angelic but not mine his breathing pattern as he sleeps is slow and calming and tender and his messy hair is amazing I admire him when he is sleeping the most cause it's nice to see him not pushing himself to the limit every waking moment I see him but I don't think I'll wake him just yet I'll take a shower and pack the rest of my things and then wake him up  
Timeskip~  
I finished packing and took my shower now time for the hard part time to wake up cutiekawa "hey tooru wake up!" "Hmm iwa-Cham why so early" "I gotta leave in a hour" "okay I'll get up" oikawa got up and got dressed I don't know exactly what he was thinking but he was pouting abit and his voice was a little whiny so I'm guessing we both were feeling terrible today "hey tooru wanna walk with me outside real quick" "yeah sure iwazumi" it's odd for us to not use are stupid nicknames for each other I have feeling that I'm gonna miss the words iwa-Chan  
Future iwa: I miss you saying iwa-Chan to me with cheerful voice more than ever now And I meant what I said that night I would take care and love you until the end so just know you might not have been born with the natural talent you crave for but your truly gifted in the ways you don't see your truly a gift to me  
(A/n back to the past flash back )  
As they walk out side and smell the air of the home they have know all their life a burn pours down oikawa’s throat he can’t speak he remembers everything from last night and he’s over thinking every thing he has ever worked for “maybe leaving isn’t the best idea or maybe I should just leave for America like iwa so we can be together “ are his exact thoughts iwa knows oikawa is having doubts about his future but iwa knows how hard oikawa has worked so what will iwa do to fix this  
Iwa: I hate you.oikawa  
Oikawa: huh?! What do you mean  
Iwa: your being stupid right now do you know that don’t throw away what you have worked for me I would seriously fucking hate you then!!!!!  
Iwazumi shouts that in oikawa’s face he doesn’t want to hurt oikawa but if yelling at him is the only way to get it through his thick skull that he wants oikawa’s to follow his dreams he has been chasing ever since he was young then he would do it  
But oikawa slowly starts to crumble into tears i front of iwa maybe now wasn’t the time to be harsh ?  
Iwa: hey I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be that harsh it’s just-  
Oikawa: nno....y-your right and.... I know you are and that’s what hurts... how Am I supposed just put you to the side like some toy to follow my dreams your the only person who ever let’s me know that your some what proud of me and you have always been there,so how that hell am I supposed to leave you!!  
Iwa:... I know it hurts to leave you to but you have to keep your promise to okay cause im planing to beat you big time and i cant do that if we’re always on the same team now can I  
Oikawa:....haha what makes you think your gonna win against me iwazumi  
Iwa: of course I’m gonna beat you Loserkawa see I don’t know if you know but i have been training with the best setter to ever exist so I dont think you stand a chance  
Oikawa: haha and who might this setter be  
Iwa: oh I don’t know his name but he is pretty crapy  
Oikawa: well at least you got the pretty part right  
Iwa: did I say crapy what I meant was he is a pain in the ass and really shitty  
Oikawa:*gasps* I am not !! 

Future oikawa: I .....remember...... that..... moment .....like..... it....... w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so if you see my fanfic on wattpad please share and vote also since my fanfic isn’t so well know please share I would really appreciate that a lot love you guys <3


	3. And it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyoo my birthday just passed it was in January 1 anyways i just wanted to share that anywho I just want you guys to know us that the best birthday gifts is knowing someone read my stuff

Timeskip  
Radio  
"Oikawa tooru is top the player in the Argentina volleyball league right now and is currently playing against Japan's national team there currently on match point who will win and who will lose let's find out soon folks after this quick commercial break"  
Oikawa's pov  
Y'know I have been waiting for this moment my whole life and I'm happy I'm not to sick to see it clearly and I'm so happy even if we don't win I could never see something like this as a lost and I know iwazumi is proud of me I can see his face from the crowd so now just one more point and I'll get the thing I have worked so hard for all my life and I won't let it get away from me 

Radio  
" and there tooru oikawa goes with that powerful serve and bam just like that people Argentine for the win!!!!!!" 

Iwa POV  
That's my loserkawa !!  
I'm so proud of he I wish he could see how far he has come on his own man if only his five your old self could see him now  
HOLD on,shit I gotta act a little bummed cause the team I was training just lost aww man that kinda suck like it doesn't really suck but it kinda sucks I think 

Oikawa stood on that court in shock he had finally did it he had finally he finally finish he can take a break now not a long break but a short break and he can't wait till he can hug his best friend  
TIMESKIP 

Iwazumi and oikawa had met up in a hotel room after all the after chaos of oikawa taking home the gold they had finally found a quiet moment 

Iwa:oikawa im so proud of you 

Oikawa: iwa I missed you so much I'm glad to have you here  
Iwa ran up to oikawa an gave him this softest and most meaningful kiss of oikawa's life oikawa can’t help but to shed a tear at the thought of telling iwa he was sick and was gonna die in a year but the tear was also shed at the fact of finally having his iwa back  
So tonight is not the night he will tell iwa his newfound illness but tonight is the night he finally loses his virginity  
And the night carries on with long awaited kisses and sweet air kiss moan's and love that's has never been lost but gained during their separation 

In the morning  
Oikawa POV  
Iwa must have been really tired form last night because he usually wake up before me well I guess I might as a well check my phone 

Message from suga: hey oikawa congratulations on you win I'm so proud of you but also as your friend i want to bring up that I think you should stop missing doctors appointments I know it's hard to cope with the fact that what you have has no cure for it but it's better to get help so that you can live longer than expected okay!!✌️😊

Reply to suga: thanks suga but i just met up with iwa and again and I'm not ready to tell him about my illness and honestly I can admit your right about the whole missing my appointments thing but I don't wanna spend what's left of my life in and out of a hospital even if it means I'll live longer then excepted 

Message from suga:oikawa your gonna have to tell iwazumi sooner or later and I'm sure iwazumi would feel the same way as I do about your health right now 

Reply to suga: your right he would act the same way as you but with more force and that's the problem cause iwazumi has known me my whole life and he knows exactly what to do and what to say to get me back into the hospital 

Message from suga:yeah and maybe if he convinces you to go it would be a good thing I mean you could stay with us longer please oikawa im begging you to go to at least one appointment because I'm not going to sit here and watch you die do to your own stubbornness 

Reply to suga: fine I'll go to one appointment and that's all and don't tell iwa about this okay I'll tell him when I'm ready 

Message from suga:deal


End file.
